All was not well
by Bluerosedragon
Summary: Following another HP AU. The grandchildren of the kids of RH are up. Their loyalties will be tested and their families broken with the threat of death flooding the air. The children must take over for their grandparents, and fix what their's has done.(first few chapters are just intros and messing around until it picks up more) Enjoy :)
1. Early morning

Anubis

The bitter cold winds whipped against his face as he trudged forward through the never ending snow. Through the howling winds he could hear someone screaming a familiar name. A name he could not place though. The winds had drowned most of the voice out until he came to a sign. The old sign with two arrows pointing the opposite directions "where am I supposed to go?" he asked the voice in the wind. He stared at the arrows feeling as though he should go down one way, but his better instincts told him to go the other. The voice pulled him toward the east but, as he began to move he heard his name. It was a voice the could not place.

"who is there?" he called out to the black air littered with millions of falling snowflakes.

"ANUBIS!" a woman's voice called to him, pulling him back in the other direction. He did not know what to do. Choose the direction that he felt he had to go down, or the direction the voice guided him in.

It called to him again.

"ANUBIS, COME ON SWEETHEART!" Charisse Salvatore's voice was clearer now. She stood outside the door waking Anubis up like she had done every day since he was 8.

"I'm up!" he groaned loud enough for her to hear. "Alright, make sure you are, You don't want to miss today!" if she could sing Anubis was certain she would have been. She loved these days, first days of school that is and she never failed to show it. After her bitter first day at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry she had wanted everyone of her children, and grandchildren to have the absolute perfect first day whether they wanted it or not.

Anubis rolled over on his belly, one eye slowly flickered open and spied the clock '6:36 am' Anubis let out a heavy breath and buried his face in his pillow.

He dreaded this day ever since he had received a very cryptic note that later, with the help of his cousins figured out that today his parents would stop by and see him off to hogwarts for the first and possibly only time. Anubis attempted to wake himself up even more, but the nagging feeling that today wasn't going to be easy crept up on him. The dream didn't help much. It was the same dream he had been seeing for the past month and quite frankly he was tired of it.

Anubis shifted to his side and chanced a look over at the nightstand where a few pictures stood. Moving ever so slightly like a miniature movie. One closest to him was of his siblings and him after a day outside playing in the lake. Little Isadora, his youngest sibling and only sister had made an extremely uncomfortable grimace as she waddled around in wet clothes. The next picture was a large group picture of the family. Anubis let out a slight laugh at it like he always did. The entire Salvatore clan in all of it's glory. With Branin leaning over and kissing Charisse. Anubis's great uncle Elijah standing there grimacing as his wife stood on her tip toes and kisses away the icy glare. His aunt Selene and uncle Taylor bickering behind wide grins, Kody and Violet still trying to fix their youngest daughter's crazy red hair. most of the children attempted to stay still but a poke here and a giggle there and everyone was chasing each other or wrestling each other. The whole family was a hot mess but, family nonetheless. Especially after Anubis's uncle Haymitch arrived in the picture on a water ski with Vlad and Leetah clinging to him laughing hysterically causing everyone to scatter.

Anubis's smile quickly faded as his eyes caught sight of the last picture. It was of his parents when they were in one of their older years at hogwarts Anubis guessed 6th year.

Ares Salvatore and Leslie White-Salvatore had never been much of parents, or rather any type of parents at all except for a few gifts every couple years for birthdays. Ever since he was 3 months old he had lived with his grandparents, Branin and Charisse Salvatore in the Salvatore mansion. He didn't complain much, he had no right to. His life would probably be every night on the run with his parents or whatever they do now.

If he were to speak his mind he would say they terrified him. If anyone in the family were to speak of them...well they wouldn't, that was just one of the unspoken rules of the family. Not to speak of Ares Sullivan-Salvatore and Leslie Lou White-Salvatore the traitors to the entire wizarding world.

Anubis propped himself up on his elbows and tried to wake himself up even more. The knot in his stomach tightened as his thoughts all went to hours later when the meeting would take place.

He had heard his grandfather Branin say once that he would disown both of them from the family but, family was very important to him for reasons Anubis was never told. Rolling out of bed Anubis stood, catching his reflection in the mirror he grimaced.

He was never exceptionally attractive. His dirty blonde hair was always going in every direction when he allowed it to grow past his ears. Sighing he stepped closer to the mirror. His jaw was blocky and personally he hated his face. He had seen pictures of his father and he would claim he looked to much like him and with each passing year it was proven. His pale green eyes and hair color were the only thing that his mother contributed to him. '_thanks mum_' he thought as he tugged on a loose strand of hair that had fallen directly in his line of vision.

He frowned at his face. Wishing he could change it more than ever this morning. He was jealous of his siblings, they weren't cursed with anything more than unfortunate parents. They had some similar traits but other than eye color and hair color, nothing seemed to make them look like their parents.

"Anubis, are you up?" Branin's voice called from the other side of the door "you up?" he asked again. Anubis took one last look at his face in the mirror and made his way around his bed to the door. Opening the door just enough to see his grandfather he nodded "yea i'm up"  
Branin's age wasn't obvious, he could be anywhere between 30 -50 depending on his mood. Anubis never really knew how old he was, he didn't celebrate it but, he usually went nuts on Halloween which gave him some clue. Anubis always had a sneaking suspicion that was his birthday but he never really cared. Isadora, his younger sister would always make something on Halloween for Branin. Anubis wondered if she knew that was his birthday.

"come on, get dressed pancakes are getting started downstairs" Branin smiled but it did not meet his eyes "or crepes if you want"  
Anubis nodded trying to get into the conversation "yea, sure...crepes are cool"  
Branin looked almost impressed "they are 'cool' now huh?" He chuckled as he reached out and messed up Anubis's hair even more "see ya down there" he remarked as he turned and went down the hall.

Anubis let out a heavy breath as he shut the door. Under any other circumstance he would be ecstatic about today but his parents presence later today darkened the mood to the point where even his grandfather Branin was scared or angry maybe both or at bare minimum pissed. No one could tell with him sometimes.

Anubis got dressed in his usual black t shirt. He pulled on some jeans and tried to tame his hair. At least he brushed it today and made an attempt.


	2. The ring

Ares

The station was crowded with them. Everywhere.

"muggles" he spat under his breath as he tried to control his disgust. His dark eyes scanned ahead for the three beautiful blonde wizard children. His children.

He pushed into a few people as he went up ward through the crowds.

Leslie he knew would be following at least 20 feet behind him, he wondered if she felt the same level of hatred being here. 'It's for your son' he had to remind himself a few times.

He was about to tear the heart out of the next person to bump into him when he spotted the large group.

"NOAH! STOP!" a little blonde girl screeched happily as she ran behind a tall man in black. Trying to get away from a slightly taller blonde boy with a water pistol.

The man in black turned in time to see the water splash in his face "NOAH" he out stretched his hand "gun, you know the rules in here. you'll get it back when we leave"

Ares watched in confusion, his father never took their play things away even here. His attentions were locked onto the two so much that he barely had time to see the man who bumped into him. His rage erupted and before anyone could blink he held the man up by his collar, snarling in his face "touch me again muggle and you will wish you haven't taken your first breath"

He was about to strangle the man when he noticed the stares he was getting, and the small but familiar touch to his arm. "Ares, not here you fucking moron" Leslie's face was covered part way from the hood of her black leather trench coat she always wore in public.

Ares dropped the man and brushed her off "you my love are supposed to be falling behind, so do so now, remember you didn't want to see the 'brats' so why did you even come?" he shot her a look of cold confusion.

She did nothing, but the slight turn of her head told him her intentions were more than she would like anyone to let on to.

Ares let out an aggravated breath "you love them as I do, admit it darling"

He could hear her cursing him under her breath even over the roar of the crowds and rolled his eyes, unaffected by her anger. "Well I don't care what you do right now, but you are not taking away from the only time I get with them"

He pushed away from her and headed toward the dwindling group of the Salvatore clan. However before he could take another step. He was spotted by a few of his family members.

Selene, Ares's younger half sister glared at him as she grabbed her children and pushed them through the passage way to the hogwarts express.

She never really cared for him but the feeling was mutual. He eyed the group again and almost all eyes were on him. The young girl and boy from earlier who had been scolded by the man in black were standing in the front of the group, but their older brother was no where to be found.  
Ares glared at his father as he adjusted his collar and shoved his hands in his pockets, watching his son with cautionary eyes. "Kids, you remember your dad?" He said to them.

Noah's pale green eyes matched Branin's caution but Isadora's darker eyes lit up "DADDY" she squealed happily as she ran through the few stray people who had went across the way. Ares hated them instantly but his eyes did not leave the small girl's figure. She was built just like her mother but her jaw was coming in ever so slightly like his. He hated that, she would not be pleasant to look at when she is grown unless she gets her grandmother's traits that had skipped Leslie.

He knelt down and outstretched his arms, trying to recall what he what to do. He had seen a muggle movie earlier that week where a father had lost then found his child. He wasn't really cut out for this, he felt stupid, he felt Leslie laughing at him and his attempts to be a 'good parent'

Isadora crashed into him with a force he could be proud of "hello my dove" he said as lovingly as he could. She giggled as she threw her arms around his neck. He scooped her up and carried her back to the group where it still grew smaller, and still Anubis was no where in sight.

The girl in his arms began to turn her nose up, twitching her small button nose a little "daddy you smell like smokey stuff and that gross burny liquid Grampa Branin drinks" Ares's eyes narrowed at Branin "how would you know that dove?"

Branin narrowed his eyes as well, fully aware of what Ares's occupation was. "Some got into the rug in the study, she never touched it, I made sure of it" Branin snapped, trying to keep a light tone.

Noah stayed behind Branin but he watched the strange man he knew to call father. He was foreign to him. Nothing about him was familiar, except maybe the smell. Along with the smoke and whiskey smell, he smelled like.

"Blood" Branin said as he spotted a bit on Ares's shirt. "Give me Izzy" He out stretched his hand to receive the girl.

Ares pulled away and glared "No, where is Anubis?" He insisted. A quick glance at Noah told him he wasn't going to get anywhere near him with out him causing some sort of fit.

Branin still insisted that he take Isadora but answered "He's coming with the rest of the family"

Ares rolled his eyes, getting angry but he could feel Isadora begin to push away from him. "If you must know where the blood came from, it was a nose bleed, nothing more" he lied to cause Isadora's nerves to calm. "Daddy, did you get hit?" she asked as she reached up and touched his face.

He couldn't help but smile "no, it just happened on the way here to see you, and your brothers" He was about to pull her closer when he felt her being pulled from him. Not wanting to cause a scene he unwillingly let Branin take her.

"The rest of these a-" he cleared his throat "our family should stop reproducing" he snarled as he met Noah's eyes.

"Noah" he knelt down to his level "can I have a hug at least?" he asked.

He clung to Branin's pant leg and shook his head "n-no" Branin patted him on the head "it's alright...I'm right here" Noah's big green eyes went up to Branin's then to a very confused looking Izzy.

"okay" he bit his lip and stepped around Branin and went to Ares. He hugged him quickly then stepped back, feeling a weird bubbling feeling in his stomach. "Hi Dad"

Ares rolled his eyes, that at least was more than what Leslie was going to get, if she even stopped her stubbornness for three seconds to say hello to her children.

Branin looked as if he was about to yell, or curse at him in whatever his latest language was but he caught sight of someone and he smiled "well there is your mummy" he was genuinely surprised "wow, both of you at once we must be special" Branin sneered. Isadora moved in his arms to see who he was looking at.

When she spotted the blonde woman who was approaching them she went star struck "OHH GRAMPA SHE'S SO PRETTY!"

Leslie's silver blonde curls bounced slightly as she stepped closer to them. Her black heals clicking loudly on the stone floor. Her black trench coat flowed behind her with each step.

She had finally taken her hood down and the rare smile on her face made Branin and who ever was left out on the platform uncomfortable. Ares however loved her half smile half grimace, and had been graced enough to see if at least once a week when they were ''doing their jobs''

"hello sweetheart" she said to Ares as she laced her arm with his. She stayed a step behind Ares for good measure, not exactly wanting to be there but out of her wounded pride she stood still.

"Hello Isadora, Noah" she ignored Branin's presence as she always did to those she deemed unimportant.

Isadora's mouth hung open slightly as she stared at Leslie "Mummy you are so pretty!" She wanted to get out of Branin's grasp and go to her but he just tightened his grip on her.

Leslie was getting aggravated with his presence the more she saw him holding her daughter "LET HER GO DOG!" she commanded before taking her arm back from Ares and grabbing Isadora. She snarled at Branin as sh stepped back behind Ares with Isadora in her arms.

"Leslie Lou!" Branin thundered "how dare you, you have the least right to be here"

He moved to take Isadora back when Ares stepped in between them. Noah began to move with Branin to get his sister back. "MUM GIVE HER BACK!" he called but she ignored her son "thank you Isadora, maybe if your jaw doesn't end up like your father's you will be pretty when you are older" she meant her words to hurt the small child but they didn't register all the way.

"REALLY! do you think so!?" she giggled and Leslie scoffed, holding her out at arms length for someone to take her "take this idiotic child from me" Her eyes were already on Noah as Ares took the girl who had began to tear up and protest

Leslie had had enough of the children for the year and her patience was thin enough "and you...you don't appear to look like your father, you do need a hair cut desperately or you will look like a woman!"

She turned to Branin "YOU! You should be competent enough to give him a good hair cut, or at least let Gaylord-Mitchy do it...as I recall he loved doing that stupid shit"

They were all silent, Ares's face was turning red and his eyes grew dark as he glared at her "Get out of her Les before-" he spotted his mother followed by a few more people in the background. "Just leave Leslie"

She matched his glare and shrugged "whatever, goodbye children good luck to who ever is going to that hell hole they call a school"

Isadora's temper flared "IT'S ANUBIS! AND HE'S NOT EVEN HERE!" she screamed.

Branin saw Charisse and the rest of the group as well and reached out to take Isadora "give her to me Ares before your mother gets here"

Leslie had began to walk away, pulling her hood up above her face she had just barely began to step out of view when she vanished out of thin air leaving nothing but a black cloud of thin smoke behind.

Branin shook his head, looking around to see if any of the muggles had seen her. Unfortunately they did and Branin had received some odd looks. He knew he would have to answer to the later.

Ares's eyes were locked on the boy in front, happily conversing with a cousin. Charisse however had her dark eyes on him. "Hello son, long time no word..." she was angry and Branin could tell something else had already irked her today "Ares was just saying goodbye when you lot showed up"

Along with Charisse and Anubis, Violet and Kody had come to see the kids who were off to hogwarts for the first time off.

Branin gave Kody and Violet a look that said they should move along and take the kids "the train is almost ready to leave, best to hurry along" he said with a motion toward the passage way.

Ares was struck by the similarities in his and Anubis's features. He smiled softly and stepped closer "hello son" he said.

Anubis's heart must have been beating in his chest because his expression was as uncomfortable as his must have been.

"I just wanted to wish you luck in slytherin" he went to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder but he drew back. "er...and I wanted to give you this" Ares shoved his hand in the pocket of his old dark brown jacket and pulled out a small ring.

Charisse's heart stopped as she recognized it "where did you get that thing" Her frantic eyes went to Branin for help, but she shook her head to stop him when she saw Isadora in his arms.

Ares's eyes flickered to her, narrowing slightly "that is none of your concern mother" he returned his attentions to Anubis who was looking back and forth between the ring and Charisse. "I um...don't need a stupid ring" he bit his lip and cleared his throat "I mean I don't need a ring"

Ares let out a short humorless laugh "This stupid ring was your grandfathers...your REAL grandfather" he offered it to Anubis.

"I don't want it" he said as he attempted to take a step back.

"Anubis" Ares demanded "take the ring, it is your birthright as is much more than some silly wolf crests" He offered the ring again more urgently.

Not knowing what else to do he took it.

"I have to go now" Ares said as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him closer. "I will see you later"

Charisse pulled Anubis back, her eyes full of rage that none of the children had seen before "Ares, leave now"


	3. Fireworks

Sean

"Hey Toni!" Sean's auburn hair fell in his icy blue eyes as he jogged over to the 6th year Ravenclaw. He put on his best smile, which to the best of his ability was a crooked smirk. He wasn't exceptionally tall but he figured he'd shoot up 10 feet one day and tower over his sister Daisy once again.

Antonia rolled her dark eyes "what now Salvatore?" She was awaiting her friends in the busy great hall near the ravenclaw table.

The last of the boats carrying the first years had just docked and now all there was to do is wait for them to arrive and be sorted.

He raised his arms playfully as if surrendering "easy trigger, just wanted to-"

She shot him her usual not-today look-something of a bored and irritated expression.

He sighed "well think about it will ya?" he started to go to his table when he remembered something and turned back to her "really think about it this time, I'm not just a pretty face" he softened his smirk and lifted his shoulders slightly.

For once Antonia Potter saw a softer more vulnerable and if she dare say adorable side to Sean Salvatore, Gryffindor quidditch seeker and over all self proclaimed 'ladies man'. She only offered him a sarcastic sneer and turned to sit down with her friends who had just arrived.

Sean saw the girls giggle, look up at him then stifle an even greater fit of laughter as Antonia leaned closer to them and whispered something Sean couldn't hear.

Giving up for now Sean sauntered back to the gryffindor table. His ego a bit bruised like it always was after a talk with Antonia Potter.

His dampened mood shifted instantly as he spotted two of his best mates down the other end of the table. Smirk once again on his face and picking up speed he flew down the isle and jumped onto a shaggy black haired boy "PATTY!" Sean bellowed as he quickly got the dark boy into a playful choke hold and mussed up his hair.

The boys around them began to laugh as Sean let him go "what's up, what did I miss?" he asked as he plopped down on the bench beside the coughing boy.

The doors to the great hall opened and a hush went over the room. Sean rolled his eyes "never mind them, what do you have Collin?" He had spotted the metallic shine of the firework holder. A odd shaped almost funnel contraption new to the Weasley's shops. The small metal holders would heat up the small rocks that held the fireworks and shoot them anywhere from 5 to 10 feet in the air.

Collin and Patrick Bennett were cousins but, they looked as if they were brothers save for the few obvious features. Where Collin was fair skinned,Patrick was darker tan. Both had light black hair that almost was brown in some lights. The two were on the quidditch team with Sean and always were bickering about their favorite teams. Collin was one of the beaters for the team and one of the best Sean had seen even from the professional games but, even his skills paled in comparison to Patrick's chaser skills. He might be a bit slow on the ground but give the kid a broom and he'll be gone before you could blink.

You could always tell when the two were up to something, their hazel eyes would shine like they did now.

"so" Sean began getting excited "when? Where?" he had leaned over the table to hear them both over the headmaster's welcome speech.

Patrick grinned "as soon as possible, and right in this room o'course"

Collin motioned his head in the direction of the hufflepuff table at the ginger twins Alicia and Anthony. The 3rd years who wasted no time making friends as soon as they stepped foot inside the school. The two looked identical despite their genders.

Although Alicia's features were more smoothed and feminine than Anthony's when they grinned it was hard to tell each other apart beside the hair length that played only a small part seeing as Anthony liked to wear his hair long enough to tie into a ponytail.

They nodded to Collin and in turn glanced over to someone else over at the Ravenclaw table.

It didn't take Sean long at all before he caught on they had friends in every house, so there shall be fireworks going off all over the room.

The sorting had began and a few of the first years had been sorted, the same old jokes the hat had said about some of the students with family already there every year were heard, some even could say them along with the hat but as the amount of students vanished to the tables of their houses Sean was getting impatient.

"Now?" he asked every two minutes mostly messing with Patrick's concentration. Patrick was getting aggravated and would push Sean's head down to be able to see better but to mostly shut him up for a while.

"what about now?" Sean laughed as his face pushed into the wood of the old worn table.

Collin started to laugh and Patrick let go of Sean's head "in four minutes Sean, shut the bloody hell up"

Collin paused as Sean sat up and rubbed his cheek "The teachers will stand up and do their little announcements that they do every year" Collin huffed, adjusting the fireworks in his hand "we are going to set these off while they do so and when they do that...well we run for it"

They waited until the last few students were sorted and the announcements to start. Sean kept tabs on his family members though. His cousin on his mother's side, Finnick Greenley had been sorted into good old gryffindor. Sean would have called him over to sit with them if his other cousin Atticus, Finnick's older brother didn't already call him first.

From the Hufflepuff table Patrick saw Anthony nod frantically, attempting to contain his laughter.

"okay" Patrick glanced at Collin "now" he whispered.

Not a moment after the words left his lips Collin released the small rocks into the holder. As soon as the hit the metal they bounced off and shot up into the air. The bright sparks burst in colors of red and gold. Loud booming noises could be heard all throughout the room as blues, silvers,greens, yellows and blacks shimmered through the air.

It was easy to spot the first years from the confused and awe struck faces in the rows students.

The professors however were not amused, or at least most of them weren't. One of the teachers who had been a DADA teacher for a while now let out a loud booming laugh cheering on some of the students that had let the fireworks go.

As soon at the booming and lights were the brightest Collin,Patrick, Sean, the twins and the few others involved with the prank got up as fast as they could and got themselves out of the room.

As Sean slipped out the door he spotted Antonia who was staring straight at him from her table. The slight glare in her eyes was taken over by the smile on her face.

Sean saluted her quickly and mouthed the words "you are welcome m'lady" before taking off after his friends up the stairs and out of sight.


	4. Tools

(Thank you to knightofbluh on tumblr for writing this chapter, anyone who has a tumblr should follow her)

Kai-Tze

"Earth to Kai-Tze, earth to Kai-Tze Leon, hello, are you brain dead?" Benjamin drawled playfully to his taciturn cousin-friend. The third years were jammed in the middle of the Gryffindor crowd at the table, barely able to move despite the dispersing crowd. The brunette Benjamin snapped his fingers in front of the asian-looking Kai-Tze who rolled his blue eyes which he inherited from his grandfather.

"No, and what?" He replied.

"Didn't you hear that the Quidditch team members had to stay back?" Benji adjusted the leather strap of his toolbag which was perpetually slung over his shoulder.

"I did," Kai-Tze answered somewhat irritably. To anyone else, he was nearly emotionless, but Benjamin who'd known him practically from birth was able to read the almost unnoticable edge in his voice. "I'm just trying to navigate out of this crowd."

"You're just disappointed that Yue's not in Gryffindor so that her dear, older brother can take care of her, eh ,sister -complex?" Benji said, wagging his eyebrows. And earning a smack over his tousled brown hair by Kai-Tze. "Aye, I'm just stating the obvious." He whined.

There was another roll of blue eyes. Kai-Tze stalked over to the corner where cousins Collin and Patrick had reappeared in after absconding from their firework stunt.

But really, could you blame Kai-Tze for being worried over his kinda socially awkward younger sister? He was supposed to take care of her. That was his duty as an older brother, and it is most certainly not a sister-complex.

While Benji was animatedly chatting with the upperclassmen, Kai-Tze hung back and listened, trying to reorganize his thoughts. Benji was steering the conversation with his latest Quidditch tactics, praying that this year, their house would win back the cup from Hufflepuff. Kai-Tze nodded when needed, but didn't give any input, he wasn't as talkative as Benji was anyway.

He let his thoughts drift back to this morning. His disappointment to find out that his parents couldn't make it to see them off again this time was still weighing on him. He knew that they were both busy with their heavy duties of being the Head Healer of 's and being an Auror that he shouldn't be complaining. But it did not stop him from having wistful sighs when he saw other students with their parents happily boarding the Hogwarts Express. Sometimes he was envious of Benji being able to lament the fact that his mother taught Herbology and his father was a stay home dad. At least he got to see them most of the time. He shook his head, trying to clear it. Grow up. Kai-Tze, you're thirteen. He silently thought, stuffing his childish wants to the back of his head.

He had kinda tuned out his teammates' aimless chatting as they walked up the everchanging stairwells to the Commonroom. He deftly stepped over the missing step in the stairs and absently caught his tripped up cousin by the scruff of his collar. "Thanks Kai-Tze," Benji grinned, "You're a life-saver." Three years and he still hasn't memorized the layout of the stair well. It was hard to believe that Benji was actually quite a genius, what with his creation of various muggle-wizard mechanisms that he made with his constant tinkering and also his tactical expertise in Quidditch, which was one of the reasons Benji was chosen to be in Quidditch team since last year when they were still both Second years.

Kai-Tze was in the Quidditch team the same reason his mother was in it. They were made to fly. If there was one thing that could make stony-faced Kai-Tze smile, it was the feeling of wind in his hair 70 ft in the air. He played Chaser with the other two seniors, occasionally substituting as a Beater if there was a change in tactics. He had good reflexes and body coordination, but currently not as much muscle to properly smash a Bludgeon into somebody else. Collin had patted his back after his second time as Beater, "You'll get that muscle mass soon," he had laughed, "Then you'll be a regular Beater like your mom.". Kai-Tze hoped not, he liked Chasing better, and it was partially his claim to last year's victory against Ravenclaw when he did a death defying 'limp-drop', halting all broom activity and just dropping straight down with gravity, that allowed him to intercept the passed Quaffle to ricochet it into the scoring hoops.

Now he was just itching for more practices and matches. There wasn't much room in the town where 's headquarter's was located to play a proper game of Quidditch anyway. He trudged into the dorms, ignoring the raving mess of a House warming party they were having in the Common area. The blue-eyed Leon was very sure his cousin would be overdosed with butter-beer by the time the professors came to shoo them to sleep. The beer would probably be spiked too. Which was bad. The boy consumed butter beer faster than a dehydrated man guzzling liquid. He methodically began stripping the layers of uniform off, donning a t-shirt. Might as well get some reading done, he thought, opening his Potions textbook to the dog-ear on page 67, where he had left off re-reading for the third time on the train. He had to get good scores on his exams so that he wouldn't disappoint his father and grandfather's legacy.

Nearly half an hour and about 20 pages later, Benji came stumbling in with the rest of their roommates, giggling unabashedly. "Hey, y' missed all the fun, Kai-Kai." Making the other three of their roommates erupt into a fit of giggles. Kai-Tze was about to say something about the nickname, but decided that it wasn't worth the effort, so he clamped his mouth shut as they all flomped into beds. Benji carefully hung his leather toolbag that he had brought everywhere on the lampstand. Heaven forbid anything happen to his precious tools. They fell fast asleep in a matter minutes, exhausted by the trip. Just before Kai-Tze was about to drift into the void, Benji said something, "Y'know, I think this year's gonna be all right."

Kai-Tze sincerely hoped that Benji had not just inadvertently jinxed them.


	5. News

Evan Wright

He stood surprisingly still for Evan Wright. He shook his head slowly, he couldn't believe what he saw on the television. His normally warm brown eyes were narrowed and cold as the news reporter spoke frantically ''THE BUILDING IS..WHAT! IT'S CRUMBLING IN ON ITSELF! HOW IS THIS HAPPENING! THOSE POOR PEOPLE!" she had to scream over the sound of the collapsing building "THE POLICE AND FIRE FIGHTERS ARE TRYING THEIR HARDEST TO GET INSIDE, BUT IT SEEMS AS IF THEY CAN NOT BREAK THROUGH!" In the background the muggle firefighters and the police officers tried to get the doors to unlock or break but, nothing happened. They hit the doors as hard as they could with axes, shot at the doors and windows but to no avail. The place was impenetrable.

Chills went down Evan's spine as the 50 something story building began to break and snap unnaturally, sending large chunks of rocks flying and crushing some unfortunate people as they tried to run for cover. He could barely hold his lunch up as he watched the horrific sights before him and knowing what was causing it.

'_Who ever is doing this...I fear this is only their beginning...and to target a place so crowded how are they getting away with it_' his thoughts screamed at him. A million questions swimming to the forefront of his mind. He back stepped and plopped down in the cushioned lazy boy, eyes wide.

His mouth hung open for a moment as the news reporter had to leap out of the way of a falling piece of the building. Screaming was louder now as the camera turned frantically to see what was the newest thing to happen. Lamp posts and cars that were on the streets caught fire spontaneously and started to spit flames everywhere. It was not natural...it WAS magic. Even the reporter made a few comments on the way the fire started. This was bad for everyone.

Evan's eyes began to fill with tears as he heard the screams, watched the people who were unlucky enough to be near the flames caught fire and eventually fell to the ground dead and still burning. He had thought to call his wife, Ina but thought against it. She would be busy enough trying to track and find who ever was causing these horrible acts.

Evan was about to turn the television off, and to go save the over cooked cake from the oven that had been beeping for the past 3 minutes now when a welcome but horrifying sight came into view of one of the camera's.

A swarm of men and women in black came out of nowhere moving quickly through the chaos. They were backing people away from the area and ordering the police and firefighters away from the building. Evan shot up quickly, searching each and every one of the men and women for a sign of his wife being there.

From what he saw she wasn't but he saw a few familiar faces "OH SHI-" He spun on his heel and ran to the phone, dialing the numbers quickly he waited impatiently before the other line picked up.

He wasted no time getting to the subject "MATT! T-THE NEWS LUCAS IS AT THE NEWEST D-" Evan began frantically as he searched the screen for anyone else.

"Evan, he's an auror he'll be fine" Matt replied a bit quiet trying to calm Evan down.

Evan shook his head "Really? You saw how bad his balance was that one day! MATT, LILA AND TAYLOR ARE THERE, I THINK THEY PULLED UP THE ENTIRE FORCE" He paused to look closer "THEY EVEN BROUGHT THE CURSE BREAKERS, I THINK THAT IS PERSEPHONE!" his voice dropped to a whisper "I can't imagine what is going on inside that building..." He watched as the aurors and curse breakers, unknown people to the muggles watching, broke through with only light and sticks.

"I don't know how they are going to explain that" Evan said terrified. He turned finally answering the call of the oven.

"They will think of something, I'll call you after I speak with them, after they are done and home safely" Matt answered, Evan could tell he was scared for them but he tried his hardest to mask his fear.

Evan turned to oven off quickly, still holding the phone up to his ear "are you going to tell Branin, or do you want me to...I'm going to head up there and see if they need anyone to help with the-"

Matt spoke quickly "No i'm heading over to the school now I'll tell him, Maybe i'll see you there later" he tried to lift the cold emotions going through the air.

"Yea...maybe"

Evan clicked the phone off and shoved it in his pocket, opening the oven to cloud of smoke he covered his mouth and nose as he tried to fan away the smoke. As he did the sounds from the television startled him. The loud blast froze him to his place. He imagined blood and fire, death. He slowly turned away from the oven and reached out for the door frame to hold him up because his legs were to weak to do their job correctly. On the tv before it went completely black the aurors and many other people were pushed with a large force out and away from the building.

They were flying through the air, hitting the buildings across from them, or anything in their way. The building was caving in finally, bursts of flame ...and darkness came through the cracks in the outside of the building.

The first thing on Evan's mind was one question

Who was dead?

Realization clicked in as the screen turned from black to fuzz "The aurors aren't even safe..."


	6. Texts

Robert

'BRO THE NEWS IS BLOWING UP RIGHT NOW!' The text flashed on Robert's phone as he scribbled in his notebook. Old professor Flitwick droned on about making things float. He had payed attention the first half hour but as they passed the third time Flitwick repeated himself Robert sighed and rolled his blue eyes.

When the phone in his lap lit up he chanced a look at it. His eyes grew wide as he saw pictures of the explosions and knew his dad was there. He tilted his head up to see where the professor was and chanced the detention "EXCUSE ME PROFESSOR, I HAVE JUST RECEIVED REALLY BAD NEWS, MAY I LEAVE?"

Flitwick hobbled over to him "No you may not, what ever break up or teenage problems you have can be settled af-" Robert shook his head blurting out the news "NO! ANOTHER ATTACK ON THE MUGGLES HAVE JUST HAPPENED...AND MY PARENTS MIGHT BE DEAD, GIVE ME DETENTION FOR A MONTH I DON'T CARE I'M MAKING SURE THEY ARE ALIVE!" he stood up gathered his books and quills in his shaking hands and stuffed them in his bag.

The students around him turned pale, exchanging horrified looks. Robert Salvatore had always been a bit dramatic and quick to jump to the worst conclusions, but that was his way of not being surprised when something bad happened. Now was definitely one of those times. He hopped over the railing and headed to the door.

Flitwick had to contain the class as best he could but everyone could see even he was a bit shaken. With the attacks getting more and more 'showy' with the magic usage the entire wizarding world was under attack.

Robert ran down as fast as he could to the divination tower where his older brother Killian came sauntering down the stairs a little less panicked. Killian was built like his great grandfather strong and tall, his shaggy brown hair was a bit messy from the movement down the stairs. Blowing away some of the strands of hair that had fallen in his blue-green eyes he stopped in front of his little brother, hands in his pockets and a eyebrow raised questioningly.

"How are you so calm!" Robert nearly yelled "AND HOW DID YOU GET THE PICTURES!" He clutched his phone in his fist. Killian shrugged "Daisy sent them to me...Grampa Branin should be getting word soon...can't wait to see that" he said with a grin as he flew past the stunned and silent Robert.

Not knowing what else to do he followed his brother, dark hair falling in his blue eyes.

They ran until Killian was out of breath almost at the Defense against the Dark Arts room where the sounds of laughter came from within and echoed down the hall.

Killian and Robert shuffled closer to the door, pushing it open slightly and slipped in. They found two seats empty in the back and sat down.

Branin had brought out his wolf shirt collection he took with him every year to Hogwarts and Robert grimaced remembering the first time he saw them and how proud his grandfather was of the cheesy shirts.

"This one, my mates and I wear when we go to my husband's games" Branin pulled out a shirt with a wolf on the back and the front read 'Mrs Greenley' The class began laughing again.

"Grandpa really no one wants to see those" Killian laughed from the back. Branin paused, looking directly toward Killian. The class all turned to look in his direction as well.

"Killian, what are you doing in here?" Branin's brows twitched together, his confusion obvious on his features.

Killian stood "Well I came here to tell you something but I didn't know you had a class"

Branin tossed the shirt behind him, shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled down the isle to his grandson "there's nothing to teach right now so fess up"

Killian raised a brow "you mean you are to lazy to teach right now?"

Branin nodded "you bet, now what did you want to tell me that needed both you and your brother"

Killian took out his phone and flipped through the texts until he got to the messages. He was about to show Branin when the door opened.

"And speaking of husbands, class meet mine" Branin almost skipped over to the door and pulled Matthew Greenley in "what brings you here love?"

Matt rolled his eyes and smirked although Branin could tell something was up "Oh nothing, just wanted to stop by, talk with you for a moment"

Most of the class recognized Matthew right away and the die-hard quidditch fans almost knocked over their chairs trying to get to him.

"OI!" Branin shouted, trying to control his class "Go take your seats, I'll be back in a minute" His eyes searched the students "Killian, you tell them something to keep them at bay"

Killian growled "why me?"

Branin lead Matt up to his office "seniority rule, just for 5 minutes then you can show me what you were going to show me"

Killian shook his head "Well I don't need to I'm sure your 'husband' is going to tell you anyway"

The class erupted into laughter but Branin's expression grew serious as he glanced at Matt for an answer. Matt's eyes flickered to the door of the office then back at Branin "in there"

Branin lead Matt up up into the office, nearly dreading what news Matt brings.

Killian rolled his eyes, not sure what to do with all the first years staring at him "Well first off I can tell you that they are not married, they just have gay tendencies sometimes" He began to explain all of Branin's odd teaching ways as Robert got up and made his way up to the office.

"Pop?" Robert asked as he cracked the door open

"yea, come in Robert" Matt and Branin called simultaneously

As he stepped into the small room he saw Branin leaning on his desk, Matt sitting in the chair opposite showing Branin something on his phone. "They are both there, Phony too" Matt watched Branin's expression as the news sank in "are they dead?" Branin's words echoed through the silent room. It was rare to see Branin Salvatore with out a smile.

Matt shook his head, glanced over at Robert then back at Branin "I don't know"

Robert's heart was pounding "what if they are...what if mum and dad are-" he stopped himself afraid of his words.

Branin pushed himself off the desk and went over to him "they are fine, don't worry about it, go to class or stay here all day i'm sure all the other professors are just messing around being the first day and all" he messed up Roberts hair and turned back to Matt, his expression changing as fast as his tone "alright let's go, I'll have a 7th year or maybe Neville take over for me while i'm gone"

Matt stood following Branin to the door, turning back to face Robert Matt offered a smile "don't worry, knowing your parents they would have been in the safest spot possible"

Robert nodded, still unsure but forcing a smile nonetheless "but if you really knew them Grampa Matt...you would know they wouldn't"


	7. Lumi-Screens

Han-Jiang Chap 7

It was a rather slow day for Han-Jiang Lee. He absently swirled his wand in his habitual thinking tick, coffee long-forgotten behind a stack of calculation papers as he tried to figure out the complex magical-theories in front of him. He stared at the Magical arithmethics and compared it to a Muggle-computer generated chart on the wall mounted lumi-screen, not being able to make the figures match up. He was working on a spell that would mask Magic energy's signatures from the Muggle's technology and was nearly there with this section. He had to finish so he could give the preliminary papers within the month, in order to adhere to the schedule leading up to the International Magic Summit.

Han-Jiang scribbled half a dozen equations and latin word choices when he got something, slashing out more than he had written when he checked back. A sudden message on the lumi-screen broke his attention and he made a small sound of defeat, rubbing at his sleep-deprived eyes as he lost his train of thought. Designing spells wasn't an easy job. Maybe now is not a bad time for a break. The thirty-seven year old retrieved his neglected coffee and diverted his eyes to the screen, noting the time. The kids might come over soon too. He pushed all the icons on the screen out of the way, revealing a desktop photo of his family, Melody, his wife, Benji and their newest addition: Lita, who was currently three this year and had just started pre-school yesterday.

He tapped the message open, which was labeled red with 'WATCH THIS, NOW' as the topic. "..Forwarded from Wright, Evan, hmm." Han-Jiang mumbled thoughtfully, the man did tend to get a little dramatic, but Albus would most definitely not use the red Ministry label for no apparent reason. He frowned, putting down the coffee mug, stimutaneously turning on the news icon on top right on the 40 inch lumi-screen.

And gasped.

The crumbling 50 storey building took up the first ten seconds as the Muggle news anchor shouted over the noise and confusion. His trained eye noticed the structure of the spell, a rather simple, straight-forward one, just weaved into a long dangerously crippling blow for the recipient, which was the building. The Muggle camera swerved to focus on the mass of Ministry workers that had streamed out of seemingly thin air. He had spotted a lot of his extended family in there. He stared unflinchingly as the screams filtered through the reporter's mic, eyes darting around the screen, absorbing all usable information.

They had probably mobilized the entire Auror force and several more divisions to wipe the Muggles. Han-Jiang had spotted his dark haired older sister in there, his frown cut deeper into his forehead, making him look older than he was. He could feel his heart-beats quicken with the old panic of seeing his sister out in the field.

He speed-dialed his brother-in-law. "Jack," He said evenly, trying to look at the situation in a completely rational view-point. "Ki-Jin has been sent to the at least level-eight Muggle-attack case."

Han-Jiang could nearly hear 's Head-Healer, Jack's fists clench. "Are you sure?" His voice filtered clearly through the device. Han-Jiang sent Jack the news file. "That one?!" The healer said, technically calling the hospital's no-shouting rule to go fuck off. "Oh god, so that's why she was calling just now." Han-Jiang could practically feel the regret radiating off Jack. "When Sakura and Mikami go to your place, please tell them to stay there, I'm coming."

Han-Jiang grunted a consent as the Healer probably was trying to get his precious few seconds with his children before the casualties start pouring in. Han-Jiang could hear the tell-tale giggles of the children from downstairs. He went downstairs to greet them and the sight that met him nearly melted his heart with pure adorability.

Sakura and Mikami held onto both of Lita's hands, letting the toddler totter in between them. "Uncle H'n-Jiang!" Sakura said brightly, Mikami mumbled a vague greeting, slightly absorbed in his hand-held device.

"Pab'bu," Lita babbled, eyes lighting up with interest, grabby hands reaching out for her father. Oh god she was adorable.

"How was your day, kids?" He asked, picking up Lita. Sakura hugged his legs while Mikami sorta patted the other one distractedly. "Do you like your new classmates?"He asked, looking down. Sakura nodnodnodded, puffing up her chest in pride. He reached down to gather his niece and nephew into a hug. "Hey, guess what?"

"Whaat?" Sakura asked bubbly, perking up. "You… got a puppy?" She asked hopefully.

"Nice try, but no," Han-Jiang chortled slightly. He leant in, "..Your dad said he was coming soon." He whispered consipraciously.

Sakura did an exaggerated gasp and even Mikami lost his interest in his game. "Daddy's coming?" She said, "Mikki, daddy's coming!" She said excitedly. "Daddy-Daddy!"She sung nonsensically.

"We'll be on our bestest behaviours," Mikami said, face scrunched up in his best impression of a serious face as Han-Jiang ushered them into kitchen for some food.

How was Han-Jiang ever going to tell them that they might not see their mother again?


	8. Siblings and Hospitals

Taylor

No other sounds but the high pitched deafening ringing could be heard as Taylor's grey-blue eyes slowly opened. He was bleeding profusely just above his right eye. Taylor's face was against the cold ground slick with blood. He drifted in and out of consciousness for a few crucial moments.

When he inhaled the thick smoke that had drifted down toward the floor caught in his throat. He flipped quickly onto his back and began to cough, covering his mouth with his bloodied hand. He was numb for a few seconds, then the pain kicked in. He wanted to scream out in pain but all he managed was a choked "Well there is my wand."

He bit his lip as he pulled his wand out of the center of his palm. Blood sprayed out in all directions as the hold was cleared of the magical item. He winced at the sight. He could see straight through his hand, he could see the ceiling that was about to collapse on top of him.

His eyes widened as he rolled quickly over and shifted to his knees. His head was spinning and the ringing in his ears blared on. He could taste the metallic taste of the blood that had sprayed on his face. His head began to hurt even more as he stood on shaky legs. The gash above his eyes bleeding faster now, sending streams of red down his face. He knew he had to do something, but what. He stumbled forward as the loud cracking of stone, wood and metal sounded. The ceiling above the place he was thrown to had broken and crashed to the ground.

Taylor did not know the layout of this strange muggle building but still he stumbled on as if he did, trying to collect his thoughts. "L-Lilac." He groaned as the pain in his hand began to burn. He held his hand in his other, trying to apply pressure but the pain spiked and Taylor let out a scream.

The ringing had dulled to the point where he could hear a few of the louder sounds. No doubt the wetness he felt on his neck, tickling him slightly was blood. He did not mind, he did not care. He had to find her, find his wife and get her out and home to the kids even if he couldn't.

His children's faces flashed in his mind, beckoning him onward "LILA!" he called out hoping to be able to hear her should she reply. He heard nothing but the dulling ring.

It wouldn't be long now before the structure of the broken building would give way and cave in on itself.

"LILAC SALVATORE GOD DAMNIT ANSWER ME!" he roared. "THROW SOMETHING, MAKE A NOISE I DON'T CARE WHAT, GIVE ME A SIGN THAT I HAVE NOT LOST M-" He heard an odd sound coming to the right, the pitch black room that smelled like burning wood. Taylor stumbled over some scattered rocks, tripped and fell when he miscalculated the height of a broken piece of what might have been a desk or chair.

He foolishly stuck his hands out to catch himself and only caused more pain. The dust and other things that had littered the ground stung the wound. The throbbing in his head began as he pushed himself up and there he saw the two shadowy figures of bodies laying on the ground.

"Lila?" he asked breathless and trembling.

The body laying closest to the broken darkened opening attempted to move but failed the attempt.

"LILA!" Taylor called but the body did not respond to the call. Taylor got up as quickly as he could. His eyes adjusting to the dark. He stepped closer

"Ki?" Taylor asked with a closer look. The blood had made a rather large pool around her broken body as she tried to speak.

Taylor knelt down to try and hear her.

"Damn it stop screaming, she's over there." Her eyes were closed but in the darkness he could see her scowl.

Taylor glanced over to the other body. A sudden spell of terror shook his body as he stood and shuffled over to the motionless body.

Her red hair became more and more visible as he went closer. He couldn't hold himself up anymore, both from weakness and fear.

"Lila, come on." Taylor turned her over. Her face pale dirty and specks of blood littlered her face like freckles.

When he managed to get her into his arms she finally stirred "T-Taylor." She coughed suddenly. Her eyes rolling back in her head.

He held her as he body convulsed. She shook violently.

He held her tighter, "Come on Lila. We have to get home to the kiddies."

Her shaking lessened enough for her to look at him. She was distant for a moment...two then realization washed over her.

"Taylor, Ki-Jin where is she?" She managed to say before sitting upright on her own.

Taylor motioned over to their friend, "She is there."

Lila pushed weakly away from him, the sounds of the crumbling building scaring her more than The Doctors.

"Get her out first." She coughed as she got to her knees and pushed off the ground.

Taylor shook his head. "What? You are able to walk, I will get you out then come back fo-"

"YOU WILL GET HER OUT FIRST!" She screamed falling back to the ground.

Taylor was up, standing over her protectively "No I will get you out first."

Lila glared up at him from the ground.

"LOOK AT HER! LOO-" She gasped seeing the blood finally. "DAMNIT TAYLOR, GET HER OUT FIRST OR SO HELP ME I WILL LIVE WITH MY SISTER!"

Taylor's heart sank but she stood as still as he could.

Lila shot up he weak knees causing her to wobbly to the point where Taylor had to hold her steady. "GO!"

Taylor looked into hers, the most vulnerable Lila had ever seen him.

"Take her to safety, I will be right behind you."

"And if you are not...you can count our children orphaned." Taylor's defenses kicked in, his glare darkened his face.

He turned away from her and went to the half conscious Ki-Jin.

"No, don't bother with me." She moaned as he looked her over, trying to figure out a better way to pick her up without injuring her further.

He found the wand that had cause the now numb feeling in his hand. He decided against the wand, no amount of healing spells he knew could help her. He shuffled a bit, knelt down, scooped her up from the blood running like a faucet.

She screamed, which was a good sign. An alive sign.

"Be close behind Mrs. Salvatore." Taylor grumbled as he began to pick his way through the darkness and debris.

Lila stood trying to catch her breath and to assess what her injuries were. Her head was pounding, her lungs felt as if they were on fire and her stomach ached like she had been gutted.

~HALF HOUR LATER~

After stumbling, tripping and almost dropping Ki-Jin a number of times, Taylor emerged from the smoke and flame of the building.

Shouting from the crowds had gotten all attentions on them.

A heavily dressed man was the first to meet the two. "Take her, she is injured, don't know how bad I just know she lost a lot of blood and should not have been moving."

The man just stared right past him, wide eyed.

Taylor must have been delirious because for a moment he could have sworn the man he saw looked an awful lot like "Ares?"

He could not move, or breath as more people, or were they his followers ran up to them, screaming something at him. Taylor turned in time to see the last remaining structure of the building cave in. Shooting out a strong gust of wind, debris flew everywhere. The smell of burning flesh wood and smoke were all he could do. Taylor was prepared for impact but it did not come. He glanced around, and was shocked when he saw Ares still standing there, his wand drawn and a powerful shielding spell let them escape the last bit of the impact.

He said nothing as he stood there protecting the brother he had given up.

Of course the ministry would have guessed him as being one of the dark lords, but never would they find out truly. "What are you doing here?" Taylor roared suddenly livid.

Ares said nothing, he didn't even look at the weakening man to his left.

As soon as the blast started, it was over.

And as soon as the shield was down, so was Ares and the handful of people that had stood near them.

Time seemed to move in super slow motion as the dust storm followed, Not as bad but still messing with his view. He stumbled toward the barricade where ministry officials and muggle officials still were crouched down or hidden under or behind some large objects.

When the EMT's saw Taylor carrying Ki-Jin they ran over, taking her as quickly as they could to the hospital.

Taylor felt a sickening knot twist inside him. He turned back to see the remains of the building.

"Lila?" He whispered, looking confused. His arms had gone completely numb, almost as useless as his hand was.

"Lila." He repeated gaining his voice a bit more.

He felt a strong familiar grip on his shoulders. "Taylor," Lucas Greenley shook him slightly, "This way, you look like you need help."

Taylor shook him off, "Don't touch me." He began to move back to the remains of the once 50 story building.

Lucas went after him. "Taylor, what do you think you are doing? Come on." He tried to pull him back even with force.

Taylor swung, hitting Lucas in the side of the head. "FUCK OFF YOU IGNORANT LITTLE PRICK, YOU HAVE NO INKLING OF WHAT THAT MEANS!" He motioned with his other hand to the giant rocks and flame.

Lucas held his cheek where Taylor's fist connected. He had stumbled back only to catch his balance and glared at Taylor "WHAT THE HELL!"

Taylor wanted to rip his head off, "LILA IS DEAD!" He bellowed, his rage showing through as he quickly spun around looking for anything and nothing at all. Spotting a large rock he swooped down, picked it up causing the blood to run even faster from his nearly dead and useless hand. He flung the rock almost 10 feet and let out a heart tearing scream.

"YOU FUCKING PROMISED!" He glared at the flame and rock.

Lucas's mouth was wide open, the bruise on the side of his face starting to take form and tears stung his eyes as his mind went directly to his family.

Taylor dropped to the ground on his knees bitter angry tears left stains down his cheeks as he repeated himself in a low whimper.

Lucas started to follow Taylor to his knees when something from the flames caught his eye.

A small crack of a rock and out someone shot.

The darkened auburn hair whipped in the wind as Lila fell, rolled and went still 5 feet away from the medics, EMTS and some of the Ministry healers.

Taylor was frozen, his eyes met the green sparks that had sent his wife flying back to him.

"Leslie?" he mouthed unable to speak. Lucas almost had to drag Taylor over to the EMTS that were working there hardest on Lila.

"NO PULSE!" One of them yelled.

Taylor cursed everything, he cursed Ares and Leslie most, ready to tell any and all ministry officials now that they are the ones they have been looking for.

"NO, I HAVE SOMETHING, WE HAVE TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL, NOW!"

Taylor could barely catch his breath. The world was spinning, the air was leaving his lungs faster than he could pull it back.

The voices and faces faded quickly to black as he fell backward.

"I'll follow you." He whispered as he hit the ground.

Th dried blood on his face caused the gash to look even worse than it was.

He could barely breathe on his own as the other EMTS picked him up, set him in a stretcher and sent him off to the nearest hospital.

~11 hours later~

The ugly florescent lighting of the hospital glowed annoyingly down, illuminating the room.

Taylor had had visitors, but he turned them all away. He did not want to see anyone; anyone except Lila.

When the doctors came in to check on him he glared at them until they sped up their checking and left.

He didn't want to deal with any of this.

His thoughts were only with Lila. Occasionally going to the three kids he bore with her, Killian, Robert and Azrael and Lila's twin sister Violet.

Taylor drifted in and out of dreamless, restless sleep for the next couple hours when finally he had had enough of waiting.

He tore the IV's out of his arms and the alarms went off, he pushed the blankets off of his almost bare body and shifted to the edge of the bed.

As he stood his body felt like lead as he took each step.

The hospital gown only covering 80% of his body.

He hated hospitals, even if they were there for much happier reasons.

This hospital was foreign to Taylor as he stumbled blindly down hallway after hallway, looking in each window for Lila.

When he had turned down one hallway he had to catch his breath.

'THERE SHE IS, SAFE AND SOUND.' He thought deliriously as he broke into a sprint. His lungs could not handle the sudden change and he forced himself to breathe.

"LILA!" he called to the girl with the same auburn hair, the same face.

"oh no, Taylor no-," Violet tried to stop him but it was to late.

Taylor had swept her off her feet, his lips meeting hers with a feverish intensity until he realized and abruptly broke away.

"Oh my god...Vi...I-" he stopped trying to apologize "Where is she?"

Violet pointed down the hallway. "All the way down to the left that whole wing is full of your men and women. Taylor-" She went to touch his arm, smiling a bit "You practically saved Ki-Jin, if you haven't gotten her out of there exactly then...she wouldn't have made it."

Taylor gave Violet a confused almost disgusted look "So, right now I want to know Lila is alL right."

He froze at her sudden change in expression, she drew her hand away "Uh..Taylor, you should go speak with Doctor Smith before you see Lila."

Taylor's heart dropped "What, why?" he was starting to feel dizzy again.

Vi offered nothing of an explanation but her arm for him to hold onto.

She lead him down the hall, slowly as to not allow him to fall over and pass out for nearly a day again.

The doctor was easy to pick out of the crowd. A taller man than the rest with thick mousy brown hair, a square jaw and a bright big smile.

"Ah, this is the escapE.e" he said with a chuckle as Vi and Taylor approached him.

"Doctor, you should speak with him...tell him what you told me," She paused. "Any difference?"

Smith shook his head, a frown appearing on his lips, "No, I'm sorry, hun." His grey eyes met Taylor's.

"Mr. Salvatore, allow me to escort you back to your room so we may discuss some things." He held out his own arm for Taylor.

Normally if he did not feel this close to passing out he would have told the doctor to fuck off and find his own way back, but he took hold of his sleeve in the most dignified manner he could find and allowed the Doctor to lead him back to his room.

~6 minutes later~

The Doctor had Taylor situated in his bed before he turned, shooed the nurses away and shut the door.

The way he turned back to address Taylor terrified him. It was 'the' look doctors gave patience that had lost someone.

"No," Taylor began. "VIOLET SAID SHE WAS FINE!" Taylor tried to trace back in his memory if she really had said that or if he was just imagining it.

The outer thought of his brother Kody skipped across his mind 'Where was he?' Taylor thought before shaking those thoughts away and turning his attentions on the Doctor.

He had crossed his arms and had been leaning on one of the chairs arms near the foot of the bed.

"First things first, Your wife is in stable condition."

Taylor let out a breath he had not remembered holding in.

"Second, She is in a state of coma ..she had hit her head pretty hard when the blast shot her out of the building," He paused, making sure Taylor understood well enough. When he was satisfied that Taylor was following his words he continued.

"Third, she had some massive internal bleeding in her lower abdominal area when I went into surgery I had managed to repair all of the tears but there is one thing that you should know."

Taylor didn't care as long as Lila was safe, he knew she would come back to him, they always had that knack of finding each other again.

"The baby...it's gone."

Taylor's thoughts screeched to a halt, his brows crashed together, "WHAT?"

The Doctor looked taken back, "Y-you didn't know she was pregnant?"

Taylor shook his head, the fleeting moment of joy left and replaced with an anger that Taylor had never felt.

The doctor pushed off the chair and handed him the box of tissues from the nightstand.

Taylor had only then realized he was crying, taking the box with as much dignity as he could muster in that moment he ripped some out of the box and hid his face in them.

After a moment to collect himself he began again "No...she couldn't have been, I know my wife. I know how she gets when she-how far along do you know?"

Smith bobbed his head, nodding. "Almost 2 months." He said with a heavy hint of sadness.

He almost avoided Taylor's eyes as he dealt the final blow.

"With the surgery I had to preform to save her life...It also meant well, to put it simply."

Taylor hated when people dodged the point.

"Your wife can no longer carry children without the high risk of death."


	9. The band

Alicia

Dark orange hair cascaded over the edge of the large plush armchair in the hufflepuff common room where Alicia draped herself across the large chair. Sinking even more than ever into her game. Her lumi-screen in hand as she played CastleRun. Her focus was a bit off when her brother stumbled into the room, bursting with laughter. Their cousin Blair trailing on his feet, her normally deep red hair a very shocking bright purple.

Whether she was enraged or particularly happy about the new change Alicia did not now, almost all of her face was shielded with the purple hair.

"Aw you made me die." She whined as she turned her phone off and shoved it in her sweatshirt pocket. Anthony tilted his head toward her, his wide proud grin on his face once more "I didn't do anything, you decided to mess up yourself."

He strolled over to the small table behind the old worn brown couch where a basket of apples sat awaiting to be eaten. Anthony's dark orange hair was bunched up in a ponytail, as per usual, the few locks of hair that were not quite long enough to be tied back fell over half of his face.

He was about to choose an apple when Alicia joined him at his side, pushing him slightly out of the way with a giggle. "Whatcha doing bro?" She chortled as she picked the biggest apple and brought it to her mouth. With a loud biting sound she chewed happily as she gave her glaring brother a smile, mouth full of apple she glanced at Blair. "You do that?" Alicia pointed with her apple at their cousin she stood by the small mirror near the window.

Anthony shrugged his shoulders, looking like he had no idea what she was talking about but, the evil glint in his eyes told her the true answer. Alicia laughed until her sides hurt. She knew how much Blair loved her hair.

"Blair are you alright?" A voice called from the portrait doorway. Alicia paused for a moment, she knew that voice anywhere, she sang with that voice almost as often as Blair changes her clothes.

"Theo!" Alicia grinned as the tall lanky boy appeared. She tossed the apple over her shoulder, in time for Anthony to catch it "OI!" he examined the apple, shrugged and popped it into his mouth. Blair saw that in the mirror and voiced her disgust. "THAT WAS GROSS." she nearly bellowed at him, her brow still furrowed with anger over her now violet hair.

Anthony licked his lips, riding his face of the juice. "Hey, we shared the same womb, I think it's fine." He offered her the apple as he sat on the arm of the couch. "Wanna bite?" he stifled a giggle at her complete horror. "NO DEFINITELY NOT!"

Blair turned to see Theo and Alicia smiling at each other, raising a brow and shifting to get a better look at them she saw they weren't talking abut he swayed them both from side to side, his hands on her shoulders, her arms crossed over her chest and a daring look on her face. Then he whispered something she didn't quite catch and Alicia threw her hand up around his neck and nearly knocked him over.

She squealed about what ever it was he had told her. Blair glanced over at Anthony to see if he had a clue as to her reaction. Nothing but her matched confusion.

When they picked each other up off the ground Alicia's smile could have blinded them, her eyes sparkling with excitement. She pushed Theo forward. "TELL THEM!"

He laughed lightly, sending her a calm-down glance over his shoulder. Which she abruptly did, joining him by his side she had to bit her lip from blurting out the news.

"Well" Theo started, smirking. "We might have a keyboardist." Alicia couldn't help it. "GUESS WHO, You won't be able to" She could barely stand still, but the glances she sent over to Theo without him knowing said she could have kissed him there.

Blair had been watching her reactions the whole time. It was clear that she liked him, but With her cousin, Theo, She could never be sure. They had been quiet, waiting for a guess. Blair rolled her eyes. "JUST TELL US!" She demanded.

In unison they both shouted "TODD!"

Anthony nearly spit his apple out. "Todd...as in Todd Hale?" he looked over to Blair to see if she shared his shock "How in the 7 kingdoms did you talk him into it?"

Alicia gave him a nice-one look, sending him double pistols with her fingers. They had talked about adding 'Game of Thrones' references to their regular, odd vocabulary.

Anthony sent her back the double pistols quickly before turning his attention back to Theo. He looked meekly at the floor in between Blair and Anthony. "well, he didn't exactly say yes, but he hinted a lot at it" He cleared his throat, glancing over to his left at Alicia. "he said-and I quote- It would be preferable to me to add some extra hobbies to my daily routine, and I had happened to bring my keyboard along with me this year" His voice was off his usual pitch to mimic Todd's deeper voice.

Alicia could feel her cheeks warm a bit, no doubt she would be blushing as she caught herself staring at Theo. Quickly she looked away. "Ugh all this excitement do you want to practice now?"

Theo shook his head. "No if I can find a drummer, we'd be all set, but I don't know any drummers, can you lot look around, ask around, I have to get going I have DADA now"

Anthony smirked "Clarke or Salvatore?"

Theo slumped his shoulders and let out an exaggerated sigh. "You know who"

Alicia and Anthony burst into a fit of laughter "GOOD LUCK WITH GRAMPA BRANIN!" Blair even adds in her own giggles.

When Theo had disappeared behind the door Blair very nearly ran Alicia over. "YOU LIKE HIM! ADMIT IT!" Blair was standing so close to Alicia she could smell her rose scented perfume.

"WHAT!" Alicia roared "NO I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT!" She glanced quickly over to her brother for help but found he was only sauntering over to them, the wide mischievous grin on his face. "Oh no, Not you too" she groaned.

"ALICIA AND THEO SITTING IN A TREE F-U-C-K-I-" He was cut off by the quick jab to his stomach from Blair. "OH SHUT IT YOU, I'M STILL PISSED BECAUSE OF THIS and just wait until Artimis gets her hands on you!" she turned back to Alicia who had attempted an escape. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" She giggled "Fess up, you like him!"

Alicia shook her head "NO! I don't he's just a real good mate that's all."

Anthony tried to stifle a laugh "mate? wrong choice of words Ally"

Alicia and Blair both shot him powerful glares.

Raising his hands in surrender he tossed the apple core into the nearby waste-bin "well, i'll be...um...I'll go find Sean, see what he's up to"

With that he left with his tail between his legs(so to speak)

Blair had nearly cornered Alicia as soon as teh door slid shut behind Anthony. "TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!" she shouted excitedly over and over again until finally...

"FINE I LOVE HIM!" Alicia clapped a hand over her mouth, her brows furrowed in anger and embarrassment.

Blair looked proud of herself as she crossed her arms over her chest in triumph "yes you do, and I suggest toneing down the googly eyes when you are around him, Others will definitely see it, Unless that was your plan?" She raises a brow questioningly.

Alicia shook her head annoyance in her features "just go away Blair, get that purple taken care of"

Blair's face turned bright red "UGH! fine, but we are SOOO totally not finished" she winked at her before turning to go find a professor that might know how to reverse the spell.

She stared at the floor for a moment, recalling the past 5 minutes. At least they have-or might have a keyboardist. Now all they need is a drummer like Theo had said. Sighing she made her way back to the armchair in the opposite corner of the room and plopped down in it.

Digging in her pocket for her Lumi-screen she flipped through the pictures of her friends and her. Most of them were of her brother, Theo and her. She winced as 8/10 she would be looking over to where ever Theo would be in the picture.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked herself quietly as she sat back and turned off the phone.


End file.
